The Transporter
by SnarkyCoffee
Summary: Elizabeth and Rodney are forced to confront their emotions in the midst of an invasion...or is it? Please review! Forgot disclaimer on first page so here it is: I don't own these characters. But I'll buy them from someone!
1. The transporter

"Rodney," Elizabeth called out after the blue smear turning the corner,

"Rodney?"

Rodney, just about to disappear into the transporter, slowed down as turned around.

"Ah, Lizbeth" he said as she rounded the corner, smiling. "Going my way?" he asked with a grin, as he stepped into the transporter and held the door open.

"Actually, yes" Elizabeth replied, grinning in return. "I've been meaning to talk to you anyway, so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes" she said, stepping into the transporter beside Rodney.

As the doors slid shut with a whoosh, Rodney deftly keyed in the destinations.

"Really?" he Rodney replied, a note of concern lacing his voice. He hated to dissappoint anyone, but if he had somehow let Elizabeth down-

"Don't worry, Dr. McKay, it's not anything to be concerned about" Elizabeth said, inwardly laughing at the expression of immense relief which covered his features.

"Of course it's not" Rodney declared in a voice which sounded a little too overconfident to be believed. "Ah, where are you heading to again Lizbeth?" he questioned, fingers pausing above the pad.

"Control room" she replied, figuring it was the most obvious place for her to be headed to at any moment, and wouldn't look suspicious.

Elizabeth didn't really want to do any bird killing- she just wanted to speak with Rodney after the events of the last mission. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the transporter, remembering. Rodney had nearly died- a fact which made her face pale even as she watched him- yet no one had informed her of this till nearly a week after it happened because "Well, he always gets himself out of trouble anyway, so why bother to call for backup? We knew he'd be fine," Sheppard had told he earlier.

Weir had been livid. "Dr. McKay is a member of this expedition Colonel, and more than that he is the chief of science! His safety is your responsibility!" She had been sitting at her desk, but now stood up in anger. Marching around the desk, she towered over a decidedly uncomfortable Colonel and continued her tirade. "Should we loose Rodney McKay we loose the city, and that had better never happen due to your overestimation of his capabilities! Do not ever fail to inform me again of events offworld pertinent to the safety and security of this city Colonel, or I will have no choice but to take you off duty. Am I clear?" She finished her rant with an icy glare at John and then returned to her desk, dismissing him from her office. She waited until the control room had stopped gawking to flee to her balcony where she had let the tears escape quickly, hardly seeing them fall the thousands of feet down till they meet the ocean.

As she lay in bed that night, she knew Sheppard felt as he had looked-properly ashamed of his actions- and Elizabeth had been pacified. But that hadn't stopped her from crawling into bed that night and crying a second time because she had nearly lost Rodney and hadn't even know. He was her chief of science, but more than that, he was…familiar. She knew he would support her and trusted her, and she trusted him. They were friends, and their mutual respect of each other's work had a long history with few scratches.

Yet until that moment Elizabeth hadn't realized just how much of a personal friend she considered him. It reminded her strongly of her high school days, where people she had barely talked to in middle school became her closest friends merely because of a common bond based of origin. It was the same with Rodney.

"Lizbeth?" Rodney's voice broke her train of though suddenly as his hand swam into view. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" he asked again, noticing that her eyes held unshed tears and that she was leaning heavily on the wall of the transporter. "Hey" he voice softened and he approached her slowly "is everything ok? I mean, something must be wrong, or you wouldn't look like this, but I mean, is there anything I can do?" he ended hopefully, like a puppy asking if he could lick your tears away. Elizabeth broke down.

"Ssshh, 's ok," Rodney said soothingly, "it'll be alright," he murmured, and gently patted her on the shoulder. Terrified to have a crying woman in his arms, he nevertheless pulled her to the floor beside him and tried to comfort her the best he could. What could have happened to her? He mused, looking down at the shaking body in his arms. Whatever it was, he was going to find out and make sure it never happened again.


	2. Time freeze

To the readers: Here's the next chapter! Please read and review- it's only my second story ever and I have no idea what needs to be done to make it better! So- praise it burn it, whatever you feel, tell me! (oh and don't worry- the plotline picks up next chapter, but these two were needed to lay down some background!)

Here's the disclaimer since I forgot it first chapter- smacks self on forehead

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters- but they'd make me a fantastic birthday present!

A few minutes later, Elizabeth had calmed down enough to speak without gasping for air. Turning to face him she asked quietly "Rodney, why didn't you tell me you nearly died last week? Did you not think I might like to know?" she said seriously, looking up into his eyes with sadness and a little bit of hurt that confused Rodney.

"Of course not!" Rodney said defensively, quickly trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't send her into tears again. "I mean, I guess it just didn't cross my mind- I was shook up and didn't really want to bring it up at the meeting, and Sheppard said he'd go along with me and wait to tell you till I did, but then we had other things to do, and the topic just never came up. How did you find out anyway?" Rodney inquired after a moment, easing himself from Elizabeth's hold.

"Sheppard let it slip accidentally" Elizabeth replied after a moment, with a hint of laughter lacing her voice. "I wish I had know you asked him to do that Rodney, I was rather harsh on him and he didn't tell me that part of the bargin," she added, looking at him bemusedly.

"Oh" Rodney said ruefully, "I'm sorry Lizbeth," he said earnestly, trying to tell her with his eyes that he never meant for it to happen- _I've learned my lesson Elizabeth- _he implored her silently- _please believe me._

"It's alright Rodney" she replied, taking a deep breath and getting up from the floor. "It's just that I need to know these things, I am the leader of the expedition and you are a member of my team" she said, her voice taking on her "Boss chick" tone. Realizing this by the way Rodney had tensed, she switched modes to what she had wanted to say all along. "But Rodney" she said softly, extending her hand to help him off the floor "more than that, I needed to know as your friend".

Rodney's face changed from glum to joyous in one swift instant. Elizabeth barely had time to register the change as he all but leapt up from the floor. _Friend?_ He exclaimed in his mind. Elizabeth considered him, the most sarcastic person she had ever met, a friend?

"You mean it?" Rodney said cautiously, taking her hand in his gently. "You really consider me your friend?" he asked in an uncharacteristically timid tone, looking at her with- was it amazement? Elizabeth wondered what could have happened to him in the past to make him so insecure.

Pulling herself back from that train of thought for now, Elizabeth acted on instinct.

"Oh Rodney" she said as she pulled him into a hug, "of course I do, I have for a very long time". Rodney hugged her back. The first real hug he's ever had, by the looks of things, Elizabeth thought sadly as she allowed him to hold onto her for longer than a hug usually mandated.

After that they parted rather awkwardly, Rodney blushing slightly. Coming out of her emotional daze- first Rodney comforting her then returning the favor for him- had distracted her from the here and now. As she came down to earth, she realized what had been nagging her and voiced her question.

"Er, Rodney? Why aren't we moving?" she said, looking faintly concerned.

"Oh!" Rodney said sheepishly, getting up and pressing the start button.

"Sorry Lizbeth, I forgot to press the start button when you started crying."

They both laughed as Rodney helped her stand up.


	3. The control room

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but this weekend is really busy for me! Thanks a thousand times over to my reviewers for the story, it makes my day to have people review:D 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Rodney and Elizabeth, the control room was exploding in a flurry of news and excitement.

"4:31pm" announced Radek in the control room .

"Wow" said Kate, impressed "they've been in the transporter for over five minutes."

"Good lord" Carson exclaimed. "How d' we ever miss this one?"

"No idea" the Czech replied, "I mean, yes, they're friends, but I had not thought of Rodney McKay as Elizabeth Weir material."

"Well, you never know," said Dr. Heightmeyer with a slight grin, "that's why human nature is such fascinating study."

"Are we sure the transporter isn't havin' technical difficulties?" Carson inquired hopefully, moving to peer at the monitors.

"All systems running sir" replied the control room officer a second later, before settling himself back with his coffee.

"I just wish we could have seen this one coming- we could have made a fortune!" Radek said wistfully, reminiscing about the newly formed SGA betting pool.

A few weeks ago, several of the military and science personnel who had been transferred from Cheyanne mountain decided to form a betting pool to mirror the one back in the SGC. All personnel had immediately gone for the idea, recalling the infamous pool concerning Colonel O' Neil and Samantha Carter. Rumor had it that the amount in the pot had been over 1,000 dollars at one point.

While as yet there was no Carter-Neil parallel on Atlantis, those with an eye for money or just plain addicted to gossiping and betting had spread the word. The betting pool was aided by the various cameras and life sign detectors stationed around the city- any evidence was fair game. For this reason, the meetings tended to take place in the control room- the best place to hide is often right under the nose of the boss, as the saying goes.

Now, only a week after it's formation, over 20 pools were already in existence, and as many as half were devoted to relationships. Prominently figured in the pools were Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, Teyla, Beckett, and other high ranking single members of the expedition. There was even a pool for Dr. McKay- involving how many scientists would be yelled at any given day, the amount of coffee, how many times he would screw something big up- but Radek had certainly never entered the man's name in a relationship pool. He sighed. Things weren't like they were in the old country.

"All right everyone" Kate stood up and the room quieted down. "We have a new pool- "

Cheers sprang out and headsets started buzzing.

"This one involves Drs. McKay and Weir- it will be a romantic relationship thread"

"What!" "Are you crazy?" "Forget it" rang out in several languages, while others burst into mad peals of laughter.

"Quiet please!" Carson spoke up from the background, "If ye'll only wait a moment, Radek will show you the proof!"

Radek made sure everyone was quiet and attentive before drawing their attention to the main screen.

"Here you see the life sign signs of Drs. Weir and McKay approximately six minutes ago today," he stated factually. "Now please watch as we show you what happened"

The two lifesigns met up at a spot labeled 'transporter five' and then remained, for the most part, stationary in the transporter for the next five minutes, time elapsed for convenience.

There was dead silence as the viewers saw the cold hard evidence- Dr. Weir had been with Dr. McKay in a stationary, functioning transporter for the past seven minutes. The conclusion was inescabible.

Suddenly a flurry of people simultaneously started jabbering on headsets, whipping out money, and naming the date, time, place, etc.

It was looking like a very profitable day, Carson thought, smiling. Although he hadn't been able to get a head start, being CMO of Atlantis had ceratin advantages when it came to mandatory checkups: and he was certantly going to be seeing the Drs. very soon. Grinning, he headed down to his office to make arrangements. Meanwhile, back in the transporter…


	4. Bottled up emotions

A/N: This chapter contains some minor spoilers for season two's "The Storm," as well as "Critical Mass."

This part of the story is a good time to mention that I wrote this after seeing the season two finale, and feeling very depressed at poor Rodney's treatment in season two, which I thought was a bit harsh.

"Er- Rodney?" Elizabeth queried from the corner.

"I know I know- something must be malfunctioning-" Rodney said distractedly, already taking apart the wall control panel.

Weir nodded in agreement and tapped her earpiece.

"Matthew?" Elizabeth said into her headpiece.

"Matthew, this is Weir, Dr. McKay and I are trapped in the transporter on tier five, do you copy?"

Silence.

Unbeknownst to the doctors, the chatter on the headsets had overloaded the system temporarily.

"Rodney, there's no response from anyone in the command center. You don't think…"

Rodney paled as he considered the implications. "You mean the wraith?"

he interrupted nervously.

Weir nodded.

"But how?" he demanded. "We would have seen them coming, I mean, after the Genii attacks we don't just open the gate anymore…"

"I know, that's what worries me" Elizabeth interjected, pacing worriedly. "But what else could have happened? The transporters aren't shielded, and it's not as though there was anything planned for today in the science department that could have interfered with the communications system- was there?" she ended, looking at Rodney.

"Of course there was nothing planned or I would have told you Elizabeth!" Rodney snapped, as the stress and claustrophobia began to affect him. "Do you honestly think me that incompetent?" He angrily turned his back to her and began tinkering with the wall panel again.

"Rodney," Elizabeth sighed, crossing over to him and speaking gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that about you. I just hoped that there was a reasonable explanation for this." Elizabeth sighed again and resumed her pacing.

Rodney slowed the feverish pace of his repair as her words sank in, and quietly mumbled a "sorry Lizbeth" a few moments later.

"It's alright Rodney," she said coming around behind him again and watching the progress. "I know how you get when you're worried, I wasn't offended."

Rodney took the time to flash a quick grateful smile at her before resuming his work.

Elizabeth continued "Could it have been an unplanned situation? Do any of your scientists have the authority to run experiments without reporting to you directly? Or maybe something's wrong with the-"

"Something's wrong with the power system," Rodney cut in, turning around from the wall in disgust. "I don't know what's happening, but the power in the transporter is just about nill. We're actually moving upwards, but so slowly we can't even feel it. There's no way I can fix a power imput problem from here- I think we're stuck" he concluded, throwing up his hands and sliding down the wall.

"The power system?" Elizabeth exclaimed in fearful disbelief. "That's the only thing keeping this city running…!"

"I know, Elizabeth, I am painfully aware of the implications of something being wrong with the generators!" He snapped from the corner. "But sadly, there is nothing I can do about it because I'm stuck in a transporter without a viable communications system!" he shouted, whirling angrily towards the wall and delivering a swift kick.

"Maybe if everyone else under my command wasn't so lax in their behavior and had the IQ of an earthworm, things would be different! But I am not superman! I cannot fix things which I am not directly responsible for! I'm tired of having to save the day every single day in this galaxy and then I find out my life's not even worth that much to people I considered my friends because I can always save myself? What if I can't! I've already screwed up once, who's to say the next time won't destroy Atlantis or myself? What, I am suddenly most needed but least appreciated man in the galaxy? How can-"

"Dr. McKay!" Elizabeth shouted, nearly shaking with emotion. "Control yourself, or we will never get out of this transporter and find out what is happening to the city!" Eizabeth hoped this sudden switch to "intimidating leader" mode would cause Rodney to calm down and focus. Unfortunately, something in word choice only triggered a chain response.

"Control myself or else? Is that seriously what you just said to me Dr. Weir?" Rodney replied furiously, enunciating her title with venom.

"How do you expect me to control myself when you're once again placing all the pressure to fix this entire situation on me? Did you not understand that I hate working under pressure? I hate being ordered to fix things to save me own neck?"

Rodney's rate of speech slowed slightly, and a tired note crept into his voice. "The only reason I came to Atlantis was to be a scientist, make a difference, not go offworld and have to point a gun at some lifesucking monster and them come home and have to save the city, not play hero 24-7"

Rodney's breathing had become less hyperventilative now, but Elizabeth remained frozen to her spot.

"I only did it for you, you know" he said quietly. "I thought you understood how hard it was to have the pressure on you to hold up under pressure. So I did my best, learned how to work under pressure, to please you, show you and Sheppard and everyone else on Atlantis I could be as good as any military guy when it comes to saving the city, that you made the right choice, even after I blew up 5/6 of a solar system." By this point Rodney's eyes were wet with emotion and his hands, normally so integral to his communication, lay quietly against his side.

"I never would have stayed here if it weren't for you" he whispered so low Elizabeth doubted that he knew he said it aloud. "I hate pressure, I always have, I just want to let someone else save me for once, but no- I have to save the city from inside a transporter, somehow, I have to do it-"

Rodney dropped his head in his hands and curled toward the wall, before standing dejectedly and opening the control panel again. His posture bespoke his sense betrayal, but his instinct to obey the leader was making him stand up and try to fix the dang thing- again.

Elizabeth was still standing where she had been at the start of Rodney's rampant. She had no idea- none whatsoever about the amount of strain Rodney had been putting on himself. Not to mention how he felt about her; although now that she thought about it, she was one of the closest things Rodney had to a best friend. And what a one to have, she thought ashamed.

"I had no right to put that kind of pressure on you alone Rodney" she said aloud, voicing her thoughts, and walking over to him slowly.

"Please believe me when I say that I would never be disappointed in you if you didn't manage to fix something- you're not superman, you're human, and I was wrong to hold you alone responsible for the actions of the entire science department."

By now Elizabeth was directly behind him. Worried as she was about the city, in this moment she needed to put Rodney first. He was the only one who could get them out of this- but more than that, she admitted to herself, she needed him, to be ok. They had just cemented their friendship, now what had she done?

Elizabeth had started to cry again sometime during her reverie, and she watched disheartened as Rodney remained silent and immobile before her, the blue of his shirt mixing with the walls of the transporter till all she saw was a bleak ocean in front of her.

"Rodney" she said pleadingly, her voice still strong but growing quieter, "Please- say something. Even if you don't want me as a friend anymore we're still the leaders of Atlantis- we can't be at odds like this, not when the city is in danger."

Rodney sighed inwardly. He knew she was right. Even if he was angry at her, felt betrayed even- he was a better man than to let Atlantis suffer because of his petty affairs. I should never have let myself be friends with her anyway, I knew how it would end, he thought bitterly. It's not her fault, the only person I should be mad at is myself.

With that thought, he turned around and was taken aback to see Elizabeth in tears on the opposite wall of the transporter. Doubting she had seen him turn around, he quickly resumed his previous stance and said brusquely,

"I accept your apology, Dr. Weir. And I apologize for my previous actions, they were unprofessional, I won't let it happen again."

Elizabeth glanced up from her stare at the floor, relieved to see Rodney hadn't turned around yet. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she waited a moment to resume control over her voice before replying.

"Understood, Dr. McKay. Is there anything I can do to help?" in a voice far stronger than her current emotional state.

"Actually, no. I think I've found a way to get us out of here, if not fix the transporter," he said with a note of pride, turning around triumphantly.

"How?" Elizabeth queried, moving closer to see over his shoulder as he explained.

"The ancients seem to have a sort of emergency switch that can be operated manually, well, manually with the gene, but luckily that's not a problem here. If we pull the lever, it should halt the transporter and align us with a system of stairs that run up to the doorways on each level. I'm not sure quite how far we'd have to climb- but it's better than nothing. So, are we good to go?' he concluded, looking at her expectantly.

"Go ahead, Doctor." she responded affirmatively, moving back to allow him better access to the gear.

Puffing slightly, Rodney shoved his weight on the lever, wielding it like a pump handle. Slowly, the transporter began to shift in position. Finally, sweating, Rodney stopped.

"I think that's it," he said, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "Now we just have to get to top of the transporter and climb out to have a look."

"Alright" Elizabeth said, "but I think I should go first. You can probably lift me easier than I could lift you, so I'll get the roof out of the way and climb out first."

Rodney nodded his acquiescence and moved into position in the center of the transport. Shakily, Elizabeth climbed onto his cupped hands and managed to clamber onto a sort of standing position on Rodney's back. Luckily, they were just tall enough for her to find the hatch and slide it open. Elizabeth pulled herself onto the top of the transporter, then leaned down to lend Rodney a hand.

"Good good," Rodney said distractedly as he pulled himself up. "Now where- ah, the ladder" he interrupted himself midsentence, catching sight of the ladder on the left side.

"Well that was easy" Elizabeth said, surprised, as she walked towards it.

"Of course it's easy, the Ancients didn't exactly like manual labor now did they?" Rodney smirked, testing the first lung.

"Well, it seems ok to me Doctor Weir, why don't I climb up and you wait here?" he continued without pause, already starting the climb.

Elizabeth was offended at this implication. "And just sit here like a duck in a pond? I don't think so. I'm coming with you," she affirmed, waiting until he was a safe distance above her till she started the climb.

"Fine" she heard him say disgruntled, before continuing the climb in silence.


	5. Oh Crap

A/N: Just for fun, see if the Doctor Who fans notice anyone special in this chapter. I do love the Ninth Doctor! (But it's not a crossover fic, I promise!) Also- my knowledge of all things technical and mechanical are about as good as my mum's, which means they're practically nonexistent. So please, bear with me on the technical jargon and me trying to make a believable problem with it! I've revised that particular aspect several times, and I think this is the best it's going to get.

Back in the control room, the effects of massive chatter were having noticeable effects. Seeing the communications system on the brink of overload, Radek stood up from amidst the mob which had gathered in Doctor Weir's absence and addressed the crowd.

"Everyone, if you could quiet down, I have a very important announcement to make-"

Unfortunately, Radek's voice was no where near loud enough to carry over the din. Seeing his dilemma, a friendly British military officer offered his assistance. Standing up on top of the chair and pressing the intercom button, he drew in all the air he could muster.

"Oi! You lot! Quiet down! The Czech has something bloody important to tell us, so hush! Or I'll stop importin' that Athosian liquor some of you are so fond of!" he finished with a triumphant grin, as the control room and all of Atlantis dropped into a dead calm.

"Thank you," Zelenka said warmly to the officer as he jumped down.

"Now, please listen- the communications system is being overloaded with all the chatter, so I need you all to please stop using it so casually. If you could all gather to talk face to face, it would be much better. Uderstood?" he inquired with emphasis, gazing around.

Apparently so, as people softly began to leave the control room or resume conversations without headsets. Relieved, Zelenka was just headed to the cafeteria for food when the lights flickered and died.

"Crap," muttered Zelenka in Czech, moving quickly back to his consul. Tapping his earpiece, he said urgently "Dr. Kalinka? Are you there? What's going on?"

"Sorry Radek" replied a female voice after a moment. "It looks like the experiment has gone- awry. For some reason the power we were using to run the experiment surged, and it overran our protectors. We think this caused the generators to go down. Unfortunately, the device we were experimenting on seems to have caused a shielding effect on communications on some of the tiers."

Radek sighed as he considered the amount of work needed to fix it. Not to mention the fact Rodney was goin to kill him for giving her the go ahead without his approval. While techincally, he had done nothing wrong- he had the authority to approve it- he knew Rodney held himself accountable for every member of the science team, hence why he tended to montor everyone and overexpend his energy. "How long till the device can be shut down?" he asked wearily.

"Not long- another few minutes at most" she replied confidently. "Please Doctor, aside from allowing the generators to recuperate, the city is fine. Communications may need some work, but it will be back up and running within a day or so. Till then, you should consult with the military about evacuating the effected areas for safety."

"Agreed" chimmed in a male voice on the line.

"How you holdin'up there Radek?" Sheppard's voice asked on the comm.

"Oh, just wonderful Colonel" Zelenka replied sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, calm down, the clowns aren't gonna get ya," Sheppard replied.

"Now, you just sit tight. Teyla, and teams three, five, and nine are heading out with me to the affected teirs, looks like it's only four and five right now. We'll take them all back to the cafeteria, and head up to the control room. Sheppard out," he ended, marching off toward the fourth tier.

"Okay then. Everything's under control. In the mean time," said the British officer jubilantly, "why don't we have a party- I know some people with disco balls and old Rob here's a DJ- what d'you say we have a betting pool extravaganza?" he grinned madly, looking around now dimly illuminated room.

"Yeah! Right on!" a scientist shouted in agreement, and as soon as the words left her mouth the mood was unstoppable. Those with a good memory left the go to their quarters for candles, glow in the dark objects, and disco balls, before swarming back. In half and hour, Radek was in what could have been mistaken for an underground club- funnily enough, he had long since forgotten to be worried due to the foresight of the scientists to spike the punch. The fate of anyone unlucky enough to be trapped in a transporter (of which there were only two) was long since forgotten.

A/N: Oh and one more thing- in an attempt to keep the overall angst down in the story, forgive the members of Atlantis for engaging in frivolity during the time of trouble- remember, they're only poor little fictional characters! They need some fun now and then! Once again, I implore: Review for me! It makes me feel, well, like someone's reading it! Which is excellent!


	6. Ladders and Revelations

**A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers so far, you have no idea how much your words mean to me! Also, the story rating is moving up to teen this chapter for one swear word, but other things in later chapters (hehe, suspenseful, yeah?) One more thing: the spoilers for last chapter were for "Trinity" not "Critical Mass." My bad! Sorry if it confused anyone!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these awesome characters, just like to write about them. **

**Spoilers: This chapter has some for season two's "Trinity"**

After a minute or so of climbing, it was obvious that the next tier was much father up than expected. Unfortunately, the lighting in the chute was minimal and Elizabeth was beginning to feel uneasy, climbing into the uncertain blackness. As they continued, Elizabeth relied more on the sense of where the next rung should be than what she could see. Her thoughts, like those of Rodney, began to wander.

Rodney climbed at a set pace, remembering the basics of military training Sheppard had given to him. He was careful to test the rungs before placing his weight on them, and feeling for overhead obstructions. After a while, he decided the ladder was structurally sound and allowed himself to take the rungs as quickly as he could without exerting himself. If Elizabeth noticed the change of pace, she didn't say anything. Which was fine by Rodney. He didn't mind if she was uncomfortable right now; he knew he was projecting his anger at himself upon Elizabeth, but at the moment he didn't care.

Pausing a moment to glance upwards, Rodney thought he discerned the shapes of the transport doors leading out of the tunnel just a little farther up.

"Dr. Weir, I want you to slow down and wait for a second, ok?" he called out in the darkness.

"Alright" she answered from below. Actually, it sounded like she was some distance down- maybe she hadn't noticed his increased pace.

"I'm going to see if these are the doors we're looking for, hold on a moment," he said as he climbed. As he drew level with the doors, he called back down, "Yep, this is them, go ahead and climb up Dr. Weir."

"Here I come" Elizabeth called up from bellow. She smiled, thinking back to the days when they used to tease each other- and the smile was suddenly one of sadness. She knew she had hurt Rodney this year by spending less time with him and more with Sheppard: no wonder the poor man had been so surprised she thought of him a friend.

Finally Elizabeth could climb no further without risk of being accidentally kicked by McKay.

"Alright Doctor, I'm right below you."

Rodney acknowledged this silently, contemplating how to get the doors open. The control panel for it appeared to be intact, but- damn- it wasn't powered. They'd have to open the doors manually- he hoped it wasn't going to require a lot of strength.

"Dr. Weir, I'm going to attempt to open the doors manually, this may take a while" Rodney said, sighing resignedly.

"Alright" was the reply from below.

Flexing his muscles briefly, Rodney set about trying to pry open the doors with a piece of discarded metal. After nearly 10 minutes, Rodney was about to give up when suddenly the doors parted a little. Enthused, Rodney started using his hands as levers to pry apart the widening opening. Little by little, the crack enlarged.

Nearly there, Rodney thought as he shoved his shoulders through. Suddenly, the increased pressure on his upper body caused his footing to slip. With a cry of surprise, he lost his grip on the doors and began to fall backwards.

Elizabeth had had just enough time to register Rodney's cry when she looked up from her reverie to see Rodney falling backwards off the ladder. With a surge of adrenaline, Elizabeth shot up the rungs between her and Rodney and slammed her weight onto his back. If this didn't work they were both dead, she thought, arms reached for the sides of the ladder around Dr. McKay's body.

Rodney felt Elizabeth tense as his body's weight hit her full force, and for a moment he feared she wouldn't be strong enough to keep holding on to the ladder. Then he regained his balance and clutched at the ladder with the grip of a man who's just realized what the meaning of "lifeline" is.

"Thank you," he gasped, shaken.

"Welcome," Elizabeth replied, equally shaken. She had never been so scared in her life- not even when she had nearly been killed in a hostage situation in the middle east. No, this time had been different- this time, someone she cared about had been about to die.

Strong hands startled Elizabeth out of her thoughts as Rodney reached down from the doors to pull her up and through the fully open doors.

Safely on the ground outside the terminal, Elizabeth took a moment to collect herself.

"Well, what next?" she said, turning to face Rodney, who had a look of profound guilt on his face as he looked at her.

"First we head to the labs- I found new cloaking devices this morning. I haven't had the chance to test them yet to see if they're safe, but they're our best bet- I mean, they'd hide us, and as of yet, and no one knows about them but me," Rodney replied, masking his guilt and sounding more like the man Elizabeth knew.

"Good. That's our plan. Let's get moving." And with that Elizabeth headed off down the corridor.

Suddenly she felt Rodney's hand on her arm, dragging her back close to the wall.

"Lizb-Doctor Weir! Do you want to get us killed? We can't just go walking around a city that could be under enemy control!" he stated in panic, clutching her tightly.

Blushing slightly, Elizabeth apologized.

"Sorry Doctor, I was in so much of a hurry-"

"Just don't do it again. Why don't you let me lead for a while" Rodney said, cutting off her apology and starting off the corridor military style.

The corridors appeared strangely deserted as they crept towards the labs. The darkness of the city combined with the stillness made the hair rise on Elizabeth's neck. Unconsciously she followed closer to Rodney. After nearly and hour of traversing the deserted city, they reached their destination.

"Ok, I'm going in," Rodney said softly, pausing by the last corner to turn. "If I don't come out in a minute or so, you need to wait till whoever's in that room to leave and get a shield. You can use that tree in the corner for cover. The again, you could risk the walk to your quarters to get the locator device, then you could be certain of who's where. And- I'm sorry for what happened back in the transporter- I was mad at myself more than you. Good luck," he finished abruptly, and raced to the doors.

Heart in her mouth, Elizabeth watched the doors slide open. She realized with blinding clarity that Rodney mattered terribly to her. She understood why he had said what he did- and he had a right. But under that she had sensed that he though she had betrayed him; why had been a mystery. Now she understood. He thought that she had betrayed their frienship when she had publicly yelled at him for blowing up the a rather large portion of the solar system, yet never once rebuked Sheppard's cavalier actions. How had she been so partial? Why, for God's sake, had she not thought to be consistent in punishments?


	7. Disco in the Pegasus Galaxy

**A/N: Okay, story's almost over! Thanks for staying with me, I know some of the plotline gets a bit murky, but this chapter should clear most of it up! Please review for me! **

**Disclaimer: I not own these characters. Period. **

**Spoilers: "Trinity" and "The Siege" (parts one, two and three).**

Rodney took in the room as he entered, prepared to fight. Luckily, it was deserted. Moving quickly, mindful of the fact that Elizabeth was still in the corridors alone, he grabbed two shields and headed out the doors.

Elizabeth sighed as she saw Rodney emerge unharmed. Thank God.

"Good work Doctor," she said as he sat next to her. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Yes well, no time to chat" Rodney said, brushing off the compliment and the tone in her voice.

"Let me put it on first, that way, if there's any- complications" he paused, grimacing at the variety of deaths that could occur "it'll only happen to one of us."

Rodney moved to put on the shield.

"Not so fast" Elizabeth said firmly, taking hold of his wrist.

"As chief of science, you have a better chance of saving the city from invasion than I do. You've already proved that to all of us over and over again. So Dr. McKay, I am going to have to charge you with the care of my city should anything happen to me." Before Rodney could react she had placed the shield on her chest.

Elizabeth felt odd as the shield attached. Almost like electricity was passing through her. Other than that- she felt ok. The vision could be better, but she guessed it was a result of the cloaking.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney said panicking. "Elizabeth!"

God, if anything had happened to her he'd never forgive himself.

"Rodney I'm here" Elizabeth said soothingly, "I'm fine, really."

Rodney continued calling her name, getting more hysterical with each moment.

Elizabeth's alarm increased tenfold as she realized that either he was having a nervous collapse or he really couldn't hear her. Hoping that it was a part of the cloaking technology, she tried a different tactic. She placed her hand firmly on his arm and squeezed. Rodney was immediately silenced.

"Lizbeth?" he queried, hope creeping into his voice.

She squeezed again.

"Thank God." He said, slumping against the wall and putting his cloaking device on.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth said softly as he appeared on what she had started to think of as 'her side'. Unlike the rest of Atlantis, Rodney and herself lacked the slight bluish tint that obscured their surroundings.

Rodney looked up at the sound of her voice and was relieved to see her standing above him.

"So they work," Rodney said, getting up slowly and starting to smile, forcing himself to shove his feelings out of the way.

"Yes" was Elizabeth's response, as they began to make their way towards the control room.

"I'm glad you're ok," he mumbled as he sped past her.

She smiled quietly behind his back.

As they neared the control room, they heard the first signs of life they had heard in over an hour.

"Is that- disco?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"My God," was Elizabeth's soft response as they cleared the corner.

The control room was alive with music, colored floor tiles, and everything else intrinsic to a good party. Unless Elizabeth was much mistaken, she saw drinks being passed around.

"What type of invasion is this?" Elizabeth said, surprised.

"I don't know- let's go in and see," he said, not waiting for an answer.

As they entered, their suspicions were confirmed. There was not a wraith, Genii, or any other type of alien in sight. Just very happy personnel. Including…

"Oh, did not need to see that," Rodney said in disgust as they passed Sheppard and Teyla making out in the corner.

He repeated this phrase like a mantra as he passed Zelenka doing what could only be described as Czech hip hop in the middle of a circle, and Carson tying to outdo him by throwing in traditional Scottish dance moves with his "disco-ing."

Suddenly, Elizabeth spied something out of the corner of her eye. Going closer, she saw that it was a betting sheet, and all began to fall into place.

"Um Rodney?" she called, "could you come here please? I think I know what happened."

Rodney waded towards her, stopping to snag a glass of water on the way.

"Look," she said, pointing to the terminal.

"Wow" was his only response. "So the generator's out because of an unplanned experiment- which I might add, they are going to be in so much trouble for that Zelenka's lucky I never hit a drunk man- the result of which is a spontaneous party because they realized Dr. Weir was out of the way?" he asked for confirmation.

"Looks like it," she said. "Only I would guess they didn't count on radio contact being out and assumed someone would get hold of me to explain what happened. And I doubt they knew I was stuck with you in a trasporter-"

"Er- actually, maybe you should see this" Rodney said, pointing down at an adjacent terminal.

"They have a betting pool?" Elizabeth said in disbelief. "and they bet on us because we stopped to talk in a transporter? Amazing," she said, smiling. "Well, at least I know morale is up."

"I cannot believe Sheppard just left me to die in a transporter while he goes to a party," Rodney said, swiveled his head to glare at Sheppard.

"Rodney, that's not what happened: Look, it shows us right here that they sent teams to the affected areas of communication and we were gone by the time they got there. They had several reasons to assume that we were safe: after all, the transporter wouldn't look stuck from their point of view and they do know you're a genius. Do you blame them for not waiting to actually talk with me face to face if they wanted to have a party?"

Rodney shook his head no, deciding he would let Sheppard go unharmed- for now.

"Guess there's no need for these anymore" Rodney commented, making a motion to take off the cloak.

"Wait," Elizabeth said, reaching out her hand to prevent him. "I need to clear something up with you first. Hear me out?" she pleaded against Rodney's suddenly stony face.

He nodded and she continued. "I know you're upset with me because you think I hold you responsible for every bad thing that has happened to the city and that I gloss over your accomplishments in favor of John's,"

Rodney's look of surprise convinced her she was right and she pressed on

"I also know you considered me a friend before I said I was, and that my pressuring you was taken as a sign of ill faith in you. You felt I didn't understand what I was asking of you, and when I gave John a hero's welcome after the wraith siege but never gave him the talking to I did to you over one screw up- after all the times you've saved our lives- that you must be doing something wrong. You trust that I don't do things without a good reason, therefore, you could only blame yourself."

Elizabeth moved closer to Rodney, and lead him out on the gangway to her office. He followed her, not looking her in the eye.

"When you lashed out at me, you did it because you were mad, not at me, but at the situation we find ourselves in, under constant threat of attack. I understand that. I know how hard this is. That's why I'm admitting this to you Rodney- I was wrong."

She paused as she settled herself on the railing of the office balcony, letting the sea breeze soothe her.

"I realize now that because you're my friend I yelled at you more than I should have and praised you less. But I am proud of you Rodney, and if I put pressure on you it's only out of fear that I do it. Fear that I'll loose the city, that I'll loose you- and that it will be my fault. Because regardless of what you do Rodney, the responsibility comes back to me."

Rodney watched as Elizabeth turned away from him, the hint of tears in her eyes. Silently her moved behind her as she continued.

"What I'm trying to say is that I understand what you were trying to say today, even if it didn't come out right. I can't promise that I can lay off the pressure, but I can promise to be a better friend, if you'll only believe that I'm not like all the others and let me help" she concluded, successfully targeting the source of Rodney's angst.

Hearing only the ocean, against her wishes she started to cry, fearing Rodney had walked away. So the warmth of his arms around her, pulling her around to face his chest, made her cry even harder.

"Shhh, it's ok Lizbeth, I'm here," he murmured against her hair, nearly crying himself.

"I believe you, and I'm sorry I didn't believe it before. I was afraid, and the strain got to me. We gonna be ok? Cause we could yell at them," he said teasingly, jerking his head back toward the control room, "together for being so unprofessional, I'll turn on the old McKay charm and you can do that 'boss chick' thing you do…" he trailed off as he saw that humor would do little goos at the moment. "We gonna be okay?" he asked her in a whisper, hoping fervently she would say yes.

"Mumph" she said, voice obscured by his shirt. "Yes" she said a moment later, looking up into the blue of his eyes and smiling.

"I still can't believe that I'm out here crying my eyes out over my idiotic, narky, chief of science while the rest of Atlantis has a wild party behind my back." She voiced after a moment as they watched the ocean below.

"Not as unbelievable as what they'll say tomorrow when they try and calculate how long we were in that transporter together though" he said, smirking.

Elizabeth blushed.

They stood I comfortable silence for a while, until Elizabeth admitted finally to him, "I scared witless today Rodney, when you fell. I thought I was going to lose you," she said, gripping him tighter.

"Well, me too. Thanks for saving me Lizbeth," Rodney said, slipping his hand onto the back of her neck and rubbing gently.

"Besides, I think we're even" he added as an afterthought.

"Even?" she said disbelievingly.

"Sure, I was never so scared in my life as when you slapped that cloaking device on your chest and disappeared for nearly two minutes," he said, his body tensing at the memory.

"I though I'd lost you too," he waveringly as Elizabeth stroked his stomach without thought, trying to comfort him.

"Well, we're both here now, and we're ok" she assured him, curling further into his embrace.


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I needed to leave a note… I think I may stop the fic here…I'm not sure what to do with it at the moment. I may wait for the plot bunnies to strike and write another chapter, or just extend the last one to really tidy up the ending. Added to this computer time is really limited this week, so the update won't be for a while. If my reviewers have any ideas, now is the time! Please review!


	9. Funny how things turn out

** A/N: Firstly, I am SO sorry this took so long to update, but it was a busy weekend! Deepest thanks to all my reviewers, who's ideas and critiques are invaluble! So here's the last chapter, I've modified a few ideas that were given to me, hopefully you all like the ending! Thanks again for sticking with the story, it means a lot to me!**

Suddenly, the couple heard a slight click, and a muffled thump as both their shields feel to the ground.

"Guess we're relaxed now" Elizabeth said, bemused. Looking suddenly awkward, Rodney replied,

"Guess so- um, you know I hate to ruin this, er, whatever it is here, a friendship moment, but, would you mind if we got something to eat now Lizbeth? I mean, it has been several hours, and my blood sugar-"

Cutting Rodney off before he rambled much further, Elizabeth gently grabbed him by the arm and lead him through the masses toward the cafeteria, saying

"Oh course it's alright Rodney. You should have mentioned it sooner…I'm hungry myself, now that I think of it."

Rodney smiled back at her, and suddenly Elizabeth was aware of how blue his eyes were, feeling an unfamiliar flutter in her heart. Uncomfortable, she dropped his gaze. _It couldn't be_, she thought, and quelched the ghost of the idea that had presented itself before she had the chance to analyze it.

Rodney meanwhile, had stopped several paces ahead, looking back at her confusedly.

"Sorry Rodney," Elizabeth said catching up to him. "Just got lost in my mind for a second there. " Smiling, she lead the way to the mess hall.

That night, Elizabeth and Rodney had a chance to further cement their friendship over coffee and some mediocre food, which makes for the best conversation. As they talked, they were unaware of the gradual calm that settled over the city.

It was only in the morning, when they both returned to the control room, that they saw the aftereffects of the spontaneous party…sighing, they spent most of the morning watching over their happily passed out staff and talking even more….although this time it included taking black mail photos of close friends, and placing bets in the various pools.

When John Sheppard at last awoke, it was Rodney's smirking face that greeted him.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join the living" he said smirking, drawing back to allow Elizabeth to lean over his shoulder.

Wincing, John prepared for the reprimand of a lifetime…

"Colonel Sheppard, do I look like the type of woman who can be taken advantage of?" she said seriously, staring at him with the strength of twenty pissed off Irish grannies.

"No…."

"Then would you care to tell me why Dr. McKay and I were left in a broken transporter for nearly an hour? Why when we finally got out, terrified the city had been invaded, we instead found a city-wide party?" she said incredulously, moving to stand over him, hands on hips.

"Um…"

"Your manipulation of the rules has been overlooked before Colonel, because of the good consequences they brought. In this case, however, I am going to have to recommend otherwise! To decide to throw a party because your superior is out of the way is unquestionably against every rule, moral or otherwise, you have ever been exposed to! What type of heroic action was that Colonel? Bravado? I cannot believe that you so quickly took advantage of the situation for such a purpose. Did you ever stop to think about how I might feel? Or how this will impact how I look in-"

As if suddenly realizing he wasn't dreaming, Sheppard returned to consciousness. "Now hold on just a second Elizabeth! This wasn't _all_ my fault! And no else ever needs to find out about this! I mean, come on-Look, it all started when…" Sheppard proceeded to verify what Elizabeth and Rodney had already deduced from the night before. Satisfied, Elizabeth let him go with a firm reprimand and orders to begin the reorganization of the city.

A few months later…

Atlantis had returned to normal. There were no more spontaneous parties (although quite a few planed ones were in the works) and the city had no more unplanned lab experiments. As for the betting pool- naturally, it was flourishing.

Surprisingly, the McKay/Weir romantic relationship pool had only grown since the transporter incident. This was mainly the fault of Drs. McKay and Weir, who had taken to spending more time together…including shared trips in those infamous transporters.

And so we join them on one of these interludes…

"Rodney!" Elizabeth's voice called from behind him. "Rodney?"

Slowing and turning with a grin, Rodney waited for Elizabeth to catch up.

"Going my way?" he said, leading the way to the transporter.

"Now where have I heard that before?" she said teasingly, enjoying the friendly banter.

"No idea…" he said, bouncing inside the transporter.

"So what did you think of the new scientist-" Elizabeth's query was cut off as unexpectedly the transporter jerked and shuddered to a halt. The lights flickered and went out, leaving Elizabeth sprawled over her chief of science in the dark.

"Oh, come on!" Rodney said agitated. "Not again!"

Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"Dr. Weir?" Sheppard's voice floated over the comm..

"Yes, I'm here," Elizabeth replied exasperated.

"Um, sorry to say this Elizabeth, but you'll be stick there for a while…but no worries, Radek says the cable just snagged on a spare piece of metal or something, they'll have you out in under an hour."

"Understood, Weir out. Rodney!" She rounded on him suddenly, glaring slightly.

"That piece of metal wouldn't by any chance have been your leftover piece of metal, would it?" she said accusingly, seeing Rodney squirm slightly in the corner.

"Well, uh, I can't be entirely sure of course, and really it's quite ridiculous to assume such a thing, but well, given the time and the location, then I suppose that well, ah"

"Rodney…" Elizabeth said warningly.

"yes." He finished succinctly, cowering in the corner.

Frustrated, but amused, Elizabeth crossed over to him and sat down.

"Oh well, it's not entirely your fault." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Prepared to have to defend himself, this rendered Rodney silent. "Ah, good" he finally said, a bit lamely, and slightly uncomfortable at having a woman rest on his shoulder. Elizabeth just sighed and mumbled something about taking a quick nap, hope he didn't mind…

Rodney gazed down at Elizabeth and realized with a skip of his heartbeat that he _loved her? _He wondered. When had that happened? A very long time ago…back when she was still Dr. Weir and you had to wear thermal insulation…a little voice whispered in the back of his mind. _Damn, _he thought. Just when everything was going so well- Abruptly he moved out of Elizabeth's reach and began to stand up.

"Oh no you don't" Elizabeth said, grabbing his tee-shirt with lightening speed. "No way" she told him forcefully, as she yanked him back down beside her. "I've had enough of dancing around this issue, Rodney McKay. And believe me when I say that I know exactly why you just tried to run away from me. I've watched how you've taken to tensing if I so much as pat your shoulder, and don't think for one second I don't know you well enough to know what that means. And I'm not letting that happen." She said, taking a now thoroughly alarmed Rodney's face in her hands.

"Try and wrap your genius mind around the fact that in the same way I'm your friend, I also might be in love with you too" she said amusedly, as she his face change from alarm to absolute shock at her words.

Rodney stared in shock before his emotions overrode his brain and he did what he's wanted to for so long- He kissed her.

Elizabeth felt a rush of adrenaline flood her entire body as feeling swamped her: the feel of his arms as they curled her to him, the feel of his tee-shirt against her skin, the feel of his hair as she pulled him closer.

A few minutes later, she reluctantly allowed Rodney to pull away.

"Why didn't you do that sooner," was all she managed to say to him, happily snuggled against his side.

"No idea." Was Rodney's reply, his mind still doing cartwheels.

"You know what Lizbeth?" he said quietly as he drew her in for another kiss, "I think I like being stuck in transporters with you…." And was silenced by Elizabeth wrapping her arms back around and him and pulling him toward the floor.

An hour later, when Radek came to rescue them, he immediately placed a call on the headset to Carson to have him raise his bet in the McWeir pool…and then happily told the control room to check the footage from the transporter. It looked like a good night for a party.

** Ok! That's it, it's done! I hope you liked it, I had a good time writing it! Now I beg...please review! Just one last time! Feel free to say you hated it, got bored with it, loved it, want to film it, want me to write more McWeir stuff... (turns on puppy eyes) TTFN, by for now!**


End file.
